Electrocardiographic mapping (ECM) is a technology that is used to determine and display heart electrical information from sensed electrical signals. Mapping of cardiac electrical activity becomes further complicated in the presence of certain types of arrhythmia such as fibrillation, including atrial and ventricular fibrillation.